


Small World ( Single Father!Mark Fischbach - Markiplier / Reader )

by orphan_account



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bob Muyskens - Freeform, Child, F/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader Insert, Toddler, Wade Barnes - Freeform, XReader, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, lordminion777 - Freeform, muyskerm - Freeform, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE THE CONTINUATIONS OF THIS FIC ARE POSTPONED~~</p><p>You're visiting your family for your winter break, and while you sit in the park, you are approached by a little girl. Then you meet her father, Mark Fischbach, and you both hit it off, and find out some coincidences between you both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Girl Named Maria

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I whipped up, thanks to an idea from one of my bffs, Sebby. This is for you, Sebby!
> 
> Also, this may have a few extra parts depending on the feedback. I dunno.
> 
> Lemme know in the comments if I should add more, make it more serious, etc.
> 
> Enjoy!

You were sitting alone on a park bench, it was a cold day.

Across from you was a playground, though no children were playing.

Your (h/l),(h/c) hair was mostly covered at the top by your (f/c) beanie, and your sweat pants, sweater, and a big puffy jacket.

You just sat on the bench and sat in the cold air, smiling.

You liked the cold air, and enjoyed feeling it against your skin.

You just sat on the bench, nothing better to do, sitting on the bench with your phone.

You were visiting your mom for winter break, but currently her power was out, due to a snowstorm. A few trees fell on power lines, the whole schtick.

As you sat on the bench you were approached by a little girl, maybe 3, or 4.

She had long, straight black hair, probably down to her shoulders. She had on a purple beanie, some mittens, violet sweat pants, and a very puffy jacket.

She ran up and crawled up on the bench beside you.

"Hi!" She said excitedly.

You smirked and put down your phone and looked at the little girl. "Hello, sweetheart!"

"My name is Maria, what's yours?" she asked, a large grin on her face.

"My name is (F/n). Where are your parents, sweetie?"

Just then, you saw a man running up. About average height, he had scruffy black hair, and a bit of stubble. He adjusted his glasses as he ran up. He pulled off his scarf. He ran up to you and the little girl, Maria and got down on his knees.

"Maria, sweetheart, don't run off like that!" he said, a deep husky voice. She immediately hopped off the bench and hugged him, to which he tightly did the same.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay. Just don't run off anymore, okay?" he said, letting go of her then grabbing her little shoulders. She nodded and grinned. "Go play on the playground for a little bit, okay?"

Maria nodded okay and darted down to the playground, and went to the frozen monkey bars. Luckily, she had her mittens.

"I'm sorry, did she bother you?" the man asked, standing up and putting his hands in his pocket.

"No, not at all, she was just a little cutie," you smiled, shrugging. "Maria is a nice name for her.. In my 'unprofessional' opinion."

The man let out a laugh and smirked, then sat on the bench.

"My name's Mark," he smiled, and stuck out his right hand towards you. You shook it in response and smiled.

"I'm (F/n)."

"Mark and Maria, hm?" You asked, laughing. "Don't tell me her mother's name is Mary."

He gave a small laugh and looked at his lap for a moment, then looked at you, still smiling a little.

"Her mother's name was Sarah."

"Was?.." you asked.

"..Her mother, uh, died giving birth."

Your smile quickly diminished as you tried to think of words to say, something other than 'I'm sorry', as you were sure he had heard it plenty times before.

"Oh, I - My condolences.."

"Thank you... Tell the truth, I didn't know her all that well," he sighed. "Of course I was sad when she died, but... We weren't very close."

"...And yet you had a child with her?" it slipped out, you didn't intend for it but you said it anyway.

"Uh.." he laughed awkwardly, sounding a little embarrassed. "She and I met in a bar, and had a, uh, 'one-night-stand'. A few months later she called me and said she was pregnant. We tried to work things out and such, but in the end we decided to just have joint custody... But.."

"Instead you got full custody."

He nodded. "It's alright, though... In the very least.. I love spending every moment with my little Maria."

You laughed a little, then crossed your legs. You put your hand down beside you, and inadvertently touched Mark's. Though neither of you moved.

"So, tell me about yourself, (F/n)?" he chuckled as you both watched little Maria climb all over the playground.

"Oh, well, I don't have much to tell. I work as at a daycare five days a week, and the other two I lounge around my house, honestly. I don't even live here, I live in Los Angeles. I just came here to visit family for my winter break."

Mark's eyes widened a little and he looked over at you.

"No kidding? I live in L.A. too!"

"Oh, wow, really?" you smirked at him.

"Yeah! I'm just here visiting my family, too."

You shook your head a little and chuckled. "Small world."

"Indeed," he smirked as well.

"So, Mark, tell me about YOU, whatcha do for work?" you laughed a little and pulled your cold hands in your pockets.

"Well, I make videos.. I'm a YouTuber," he sighed a little and chuckled at you. "I do Let's Play videos and things like that."

"Ooh, what's you channel?"

"It's Markiplier,"

"S'it popular?"

"Kind of," he smirked, humbly.

"How much is kind of? 1k? 12k?" you asked curiously.

"Seven million," he said quietly, trying not to sound too boasting-like.

"...7 mil?"

"Yup." he replies.

"...'kind of', my ass," you laughed and leaned on his shoulder for a moment. You both laughed and sat there for a moment.

"Come push me, Daddy!" Maria yelled, running and sitting on the swing. Mark stood up and went over, but stopped midway and looked back at you. You stood up hesitantly and walked to him, then he continued, and you followed. He started swinging Maria, and she yelled 'whee!' a few times.

"Sounds like you're a pretty cool YouTuber," you smirked as you watched Mark swing his daughter.

"I'm pretty cool in general," he laughed smugly. Within a few minutes you two had grown comfortable being sarcastic and sassy with eachother.

"I suppose I should check you out then," you laughed a little. "7 million can't be wrong."

Mark smirked at you, and continued to push Maria, whom shouted, "Higher!"

You stood behind her with Mark now, and helped push her so she could swing higher, filling with joy as she yelled with excitement.

"And I suppose when I get back to L.A. I should take Maria to your daycare whenever I have to go somewhere," Mark smirked, both of you occasionally touching eachother's hands as you pushed the little girl.

"I'd love another little one, certainly."

You both smiled at eachother as you pushed her higher.

-

Eventually you stopped pushing, and in turn Mark did as well, grabbing the chains holding up the swing to slow it down, and Maria looked back at Mark, confused.

"No more play?" she asked, hopeful that she could swing more.

"No more play," Mark repeated, and Maria hopped off the swing and pouted. He held Maria's hand and grinned at you.

"It was very nice meeting you - Maria, you wanna tell (F/n) bye?" Mark asked, looking down at her.

"Bye-bye, Ms. (Mispronounced F/n)!" she replied, waving quickly at you with her free hand. You waved bye at her as well and looked at Mark.

"It was great meeting you as well. See you in L.A., then," you smiled and waved.

They walked back to their car and you began walking across the park and to the street to your car. You then stopped and realized you didn't tell Mark which daycare, or have any contact info. You mentally cursed yourself as you ran back and almost slipped on ice running to his car as he buckled Maria into her carseat, but you steadied yourself on Mark's shoulder, almost dragging him down as well. He laughed as he helped you regain balance and grabbed your shoulders, Maria laughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, laughing.

"Yes," you snorted back. "I was walking to my car, but I realized I never gave you the name of the daycare,"

He laughed a little. He closed the car door and walked to tbe front-passenger door and opened in, then pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of the glove box.

"Write it down," he smirked as he handed you the items.

You chuckled and held the paper on the side of his car and wrote the address, name, and numbers.

When you handed him the paper he raised a brow.

"Why does it have two phone numbers?" he asked, folding the paper and placing it in his pocket.

"Oh, the uh, bottom one is my personal number.." you smirked, handing him the pen.

He nodded and grinned, then grabbed another piece of paper from the glove box and wrote his own number on it and gave it to you.

"Now we're even," he replied. "I'll call you some time after the Holidays," he smirked.

"Sounds good to me," you nodded.

You waved bye through the window at Maria, and walked off and waved at Mark, and he shouted "Buh bye" as he walked around to the driver's side of the car. You sat in your car and pulled out the little slip of paper.

'(Cali Area Code) 555-1234  
I'm glad Maria likes you as much as I do :)'

You grinned at it and placed it back in your pocket. You started your car (Though it stalled) and drove back to your mother's house, happily.

You planned on checking out this, 'Markiplier', and honestly, you couldn't wait to hear from him again.

-


	2. After the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Reader meet again after a brief bit of texting at the Daycare where Maria will now be a few times a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long!!  
> I'm just really lazy omg
> 
> The third part *shouldnt* take as long :))))
> 
> enjoy!

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

You groaned and hit snooze.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

A few minutes later, the same happened.

Beep! Bee-

You smacked the snooze button hard now.

Eventually after maybe 4 or 5 pressings of the snooze button, you flung up from bed and shut it off.

"Stupid..." you grumbled under your breath.

You rubbed your eyes and grabbed your phone, and saw a text message.

'Mark - 8:23 PM  
I'm back in LA now! :)'

You smirked. You had been home since New Years Eve, generally because you only intended to stay for Christmas.

'8:23?' you thought. 'I must've passed out.'

You stood up and stretched, then texted back (Not even sure if he was awake,) 'Yay!'

You put your phone in your pajama pocket and walked out to your kitchen, then grabbed a ceramic bowl. Your phone buzzed in your pocket, and you pulled it out and put the bowl on the counter, and walked to the small pantry.

'Mark - 12:17 AM  
Good afternoon :)'

You gave a small shake of laughter and pulled a box of Lucky Charms out and opened it up, then put the phone down and pulled the plastic bag up and poured it into the bowl. The phone buzzed on the counter, and you put the box of cereal away before checking the text again.

'Mark - 12:18 AM  
What are you up too?'

You looked at the bowl of cereal and grabbed a few marshmallow pieces and ate them, then texted back, 'GOTTA GET MY BOWL and then I gotta get ready for work'

You put the phone down again and opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, and poured some in the bowl and put it back, then grabbed a spoon snd just before you took a bite-

It buzzed again.

'Mark - 12:18 AM  
Did you just reference Rebecca Black?'

'Yes I did' you laughed as you texted back. You leaned on the counter to eat your cereal and texted back and forth with Mark, laughing until you got a call from your boss.

You quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Where are you? I said you were supposed to help clean up before we opened!" he yelled a little.

"Wh-" you pulled the phone away from your ear and checked the date and winced as you realized it was Monday.

"Oh, I-.. I'm so sorry! I'll be in right away!"

"You better." he sighed into the phone and then hung up.

You bolted from leaning on the counter and ran back to your bedroom and quickly put on a t-shirt and jeans, and practically hopped into your shoes. You ran past the countee and grabbed your keys, and went out the door.

-

Now it was around 1:30, and you had been at work for a few hours, watching children.

You were one of the favourite people because you were always nice to the children, and rarely ever yelled at them, (and rarely ever had to for that matter,) and always played with them.

Then you looked over and saw someone walk in with a little girl.

You only saw for a second but wondered if they were who you thought. Then they walked over to you.

"Hi, (F/n)!" it was that familiarly deep and attractive voice- it was Mark.

You turned to him and grinned, "Mark!"

You looked down at his little girl now, and she looked excited.

"(F/n)!" she shouted excitedly. You crouched down and grinned at her.

"Maria!"

She looked absolutely thrilled to see you, and gave you a big hug. You were slightly surprised, but nonetheless hugged back.

When she let go you looked up at Mark.

"Decided to try the daycare?"

"Yup, yup." he nodded and smirked.

You patted Maria's cheek and told her to go play with some of the other children and she grinned and ran off. You stood back up and sighed at Mark.

"How was your holiday?" Mark asked, hands in his pockets.

"Other then a blizzard keeping me longer than I expected, not too shabby. You?" You smirked.

"It was great, my mom got Maria some new toys, made alot of food- It was fun." He laughed a little and looked over to Maria who was playing with the other kids.

"She's certainly having fun." You smiled at her.

"Yeah.. She seems to like this one. I looked it up a few days ago and it had good credentials, it looks nice." he smiled. "I'm gonna talk to some of the people here and see what they're like." he smiled a little bit and started walking to another door.

"Oh, hey, Mark!" you stopped him and grinned a little. "I checked out your channel, it's really funny." 

Mark seemed happy by this and grinned. "Really?"

"Loved it."

Mark smiled. "I'm glad. You know, I used to upload two videos a day. But it gave me no free time between recording, editing, and taking care of Maria."

"I would imagine so." You laughed a little.

He waved at you, then looked at Maria and called her over and walked to some of the other caregivers and talked to them.

A little while later Mark was signed up for Maria to come in every Monday, Tuesday from 12 to 3 PM, giving Mark time to do.. whatever it is he does.

You were a little curious about how he managed to record and edit a video every day, and take care of Maria.

You grinned and waved to Maria as she waved at you and grabbed her father's hand excitedly and dragged him around, probably bringing him to her new friends she had quickly made.

It was really sweet.

-


	3. First Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After work, Mark calls you over to play some video games!

It was now 6:20 PM, you had just gotten home from work.

When you opened the door you walked in and took a deep inhale, then went to the kitchen, but as you went closer you were overwhelmed with an awful smell.

"The hell....?" you questioned and walked into your kitchen, then gagged when you saw the bowl of soggy Lucky Charms that you had left out directly in front of the window in the morning.

You wondered how milk could acquire such a foul smell in such a short time and groaned as you dumped it down the sink and ran the disposal, and rinsed out the bowl and left it in the sink.

You walked to your bedroom and put your arms under your shirt, and like magic, (or usual tricks that most people with breasts can do,) pulled off your bra without removing your shirt.

You sighed and stretched and went to your kitchen and made a quick and small plate of chips, and walked to your living room and ate them on the couch.

Halfway through the sandwich you got a text from Mark-

'Mark - 6:31 PM  
Maria is excited to be able see you two days a week (starting next week) :D'

You laughed and texted back while eating, 'did you somehow know I just got home a few mins ago?'

You ate the last few chips before the next text came in.

'Mark - 6:34 PM  
I'm a wizard'

You laughed after placing the dish in the sink and leaning against the counter you replied.

'Mageiplier'

'Mark - 6:36 PM  
YES'

You laughed a little and as you were typing, you recieved another text.

'Mark - 6:36 PM  
Maria is spending the night at her friends house. Do you wanna come over and play video games?'

You paused and stared at the text for a second, then smiled. You texted back.

'Sure. I need your address though :p'

He texted his address to you and you smiled and then sighed a little as you remembered this required putting your bra back on.

-

You approached his door and checked your phone one last time to make sure the apartment number was right, and then knocked on the door.

You put your phone in your pocket and then the door was opened and you were greeted by the familarly handsome man, Mark.

"(F/n)!" he grins. "Come in!"

He stepped aside and you walked in and looked around the main room and Mark closed the door and looked at you.

"Welcome to my humble abode." he chuckles a little and puts his hands in his pockets.

"It's really lovely."

Mark grinned, "Thanks! So are you- Well- I mean.. uh.."

"..Thanks, Mark." You smiled. "You're really great, too."

He grinned a little and looked over to the couch. "So... games?"

You nodded and both walked to the couch and you sat to the right side of Mark.

He looked over to you.

"Hey, uh, question-"

You tilted your head and stared at him, "..Yeah?"

He paused for a second and looked at the game controller.

"....Do you wanna pick the game?"

You laughed a little and shrugged.

"You got MK9?"

"Yes."

-

"EAT MY HAT, LIZARD!" You shouted, mashing buttons furiously.

"NEVER!" Mark shouted, mashing buttons harder than you (surprisingly.)

 

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" You shriek, playing Kung Lao and jumping everywhere.

 

Mark was playing as Reptile, and seemed to know what he was doing, despite that he was running away.

Eventually after the long, drawn out game, Mark ends up killing you with a fatality.

"NOOOOO!" You whined, crossing your arms and pouting.

"I AM THE CHAMPIOOOON-" Mark laughed manically and turned to look at you, then laughed at your fake pout. "-Boohoohoo?"

You laughed, "Wah."

Mark pulled out the disc after walking to the game station and looked at you. "What else you wanna play?"

You paused and looked at the kitchen.

You felt your stomach growl and remembered how you only got to eat a few spoonfuls of cereal before getting having to leave, and remembering that you'd only had a few chips.

"...How's about we order a pizza?.. I'll pay." You suggested quietly.

"We'll split it," Mark laughed a little and nodded. "what kind do you like?"

"Umm.. I dunno. You can pick, I'll eat whatever. I can just pick off what I don't like." You shrugged.

"How about a cheese pizza? Or meatlover's?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter to me," you laughed.

"Meatlover's." He laughed and picked up the phone.

He called up the order and sat by you on the couch.

"While we wait for the pizza, wanna play a game?"

You shrugged. "We could chitchat. What do you like?"

"Well.." Mark shrugged as well. "I've always been fascinated with video games, and electronics."

You smirked, "Awesome."

"So, does Maria like electronics or things?" You asked, curious.

"Somewhat. She really likes seeing the insides of computers or other things."

Before anything else, you heard a knock.

"That can't be the pizza man.. It's only been 5 minutes?" You raised a brow and looked at the door. Mark stood up.

"I dunno who it could be. I wasm't expecting anyone." He walked to the door.

Who could be at the other side?

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cliffhanger*


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark sees his two closest friends, Bob and Wade have come to visit!
> 
> Splitting into teams Muysiplier and Kickass, you and Wade go against Mark and Bob in a match of Table Tug!

_click_

"Wade! Bob!" Mark grinned and hugged to men at the door.

They were both very tall, the same height. One wore glasses and a purple shirt, and his hair was dark brown. The other had a beard and mustache, and a red shirt with a black W. You figured he was probably Wade.

"Wh- What are you guys doing here?" Mark was grinned wide, pulling them inside.

"Welllll," the one with the glasses laughed. His laugh was kind of infectious and you giggled. "It's been awhile since we visited! You _are_ our best pal, after all."

The one you figured was Wade looked over at you and raised a brow at Mark.

"Ooooh, entertaining a ladyfriend, Mark?" He wiggled his eyebrows and made a bit of a goofy face.

"No, it isn't like that." Mark huffed and looked at you. "This is (F/n), the girl I was telling you guys about."

"Oh, hello!" Wade smirked.

"I'm Bob, and this is Wade." The purple shirted one inroduced, pointing at himself, and then Wade.

_Huh, I was right._

"Hi," You waved. "I hope you like meatlover's pizza, because that's what was ordered."

They shrugged and sat down on the couch, Wade beside you.

"So, where's Maria?" Bob asked Mark, looking over to him.

"She's spending the night at her friend's house," he replied. "(F/n) and I just finished playing Mortal Kombat 9."

"Who won?" Wade and Bob looked over to you, to which you looked at the wall.

"T'was me!" Mark shouted, prancing to the video game cabinet and earning a laugh from all three of you.

"I let you win." You scoffed.

"Suuuuure," Mark replied, surveying the games.

"What game should we do?" Mark questioned, looking at everyone.

"Weeell... I dunno." You shrugged and looked to the other two.

"We could do rounds of Table Tug?" Bob shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," Wade looked at you and Mark.

You and Mark both nodded.

"To the comouter, then!" Mark walked off and you three got up and followed.

"So, (F/n)," Wade looked back. "Mark's told us about you, you sound cool." He smiled and you smiled back.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard much about you, just what I've seen of Drunk Minecraft. I got confused on who was who," you giggled a little. "I think you seem fun, though."

Wade and Bob both grinned and muttered a thank you, and Mark turned on Table Tug.

Before he turned it on, he brought out extra folded chairs for you each to sit in.

"Hey, maybe we should make this a video?" Bob looked at Mark and Wade.

"Even (F/n) could be in, we could do teams."

"I like that," he grinned, and then looked at you. "Do you wanna be in a video, (F/n)?"

"..Sure!" You hesitated, but shrugged. Sounded fun.

Mark took an extra few minutes to set up the camera and audio, whilst chatting with you three.

You'd learned that Bob is married, and Wade is the second youngest in his family, along with Mark having an older brother and several other things about the three.

They also learned about you, having moved from (City/State/Country) to L.A. for a generally fresh start, and that your mother lived in Cincinnati.

Eventually after the camera was set up, Mark sat at the desk chair and Wade sat by him, and you and Bob sat behind them, but you were both in clear view of the camera.

Mark did one final sound check and grinned, looking back at you and then looking at the camera.

"Hello, everybody, my name's Markiplier!" He introduced excitedly. "Today I've got Wade and Bob here, and someone else--"

Mark looked back and you partially hiding behind Wade, and Bob laughed at you while Wade waved at the camera and said hello.

"(F/n), don't be shy!" He laughed and you stopped hiding and waved.

"Hello!" You grinned.

"This is (F/n), she's a friend I met last month and she's really wonderful." Mark introduced, pointing at you.

"T-Tell us something about yourself," Bob looked at you.

"Well, uh, I'm 25, I work for a daycare, and up until last month I didn't watch any YouTubers." You laughed a little. 

"Well now your gonna be on a video of one," Mark smirked.

"So todaaay--" Mark looked at Wade. "Do you want to introduce the game?"

"I think you got it," he looked over at Mark and joked. Wade cleared his throat jokingly and did a mocking voice of Mark.

"TODAAAY, WE'RE GONNA PLAY TABLE TUG," he jerked his head back and forth like a chicken, and you and Bob snickered.

"Great intro." Mark said, sarcastically.

"Why, thank you."

"So, we're splitting it into two teams-"

And then a knock at the door.

"We forgot the pizzaman was coming." You spoke up, looking out of the room. "I'll get it."

You stood up before Mark could protest and went to the door.

"So, who's with who?" Bob asked curiously.

"Umm, (F/n) and Wade, and me with you?" Mark looked back at Bob, who had no objections.

Wade didn't disagree either, and a few moments later you entered the room with a pizza box.

"Are we gonna eat while we play?" You asked.

"I don't see why not." Mark shrugged. You held brown napkins against the box and handed it to Mark, and he put it on the small desk beside him. He opened it and handed everyone a slice and a napkin.

"I hope I don't drop mine while I'm kicking Wade's ass," Mark said eagerly.

"Oh, yeah?" Wade raised a brow and laughed, "We'll see about that!"

-

"No, No!-" Mark was screeching, mashing the button but inevitably being tugged to the opposite side, head falling off.

Wade's 3rd point.

"YEAH!" You mumbled with pizza in your mouth, cheering for Wade.

"Come on, Mark!" Bob groaned, sounding jokingly disappointed. "Don't let me down!"

Mark lowered his head in shame, "I'm sorry, Bob."

You giggled at this, and Wade took a bite of his pizza and reached back for you to highfive, to which you complied.

"Get your head in the game," Bob chuckled, lifting up his pizza slice.

"Get your head in the game?" You said, laughing.

"You gotta getcha- getcha- getcha- getcha head in the game-"

"NO!" You shouted quickly at Mark, hissing at the reference to High School Musical.

Wade was chuckling, and the next round started. This time Mark was winning, and the Big Head + Balls had come into play.

"No, no, no--" Wade was mashing the button hard, and you were mildly chit chatting with Bob in the background, when suddenly.

**"YEEEEEEAAAAH!-"**

Mark shouted, throwing his hands in the air as he recieved his second point.

Bob clapped and Wade put out a pouty lip, but you were not discouraged.

"Oh please, Mark," you laughed. "You're still a point behind."

Mark shrugged this off, however, and proceeded to win this round.

"One point for team- Uh, did we name the teams?"

You and Wade looked at each other and shook your heads, then looked at Mark and Bob.

"Uh, I suggest the name Muyskerm for our team," Bob said, barely keeping in a laugh.

"But why not team Markiplier?" Mark pouted.

"Why not team Muysiplier," you chuckled.

"Hey yeah, I like that," Bob nodded, and Mark agreed.

Wade looked at you.

"Team Lord(F/n)777??" He laughed a little.

You smirked, "What about team kickass?"

Mark let out a loud laugh, and you and Wade agreed on the name.

"ONE POINT FOR TEAM MUYSIPLIER!"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I was so excited to upload this part and idk why
> 
> ((Probably bc I really love Bob and Wade))


	5. Team Muysiplier Will Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you and Wade win the final match, you go home and see they've found you on Facebook, and you're also pleasantly surprised to see Bob and Wade both already like you alot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEEEEUUUYYGGGGGGG  
> I have no specific notes for this chapter other than GO TEAM KICKASS

_"PRESS THE BUTTON, (F/N)!!"_

Wade was practically howling in your ear, as you were playing against Bob.

"KEEP PRESSING, BOB!" Mark was shrieking as well, probably at a higher pitch.

You and Bob were both with 4 points, whoever gets that last point wins.

What were you playing?

"WE _NEED_ TO BE THE TABLE TUG CHAMPIONS!" Mark screeched loudly, watching intensely as you and Bob bobbed (Bob bobbed. Ha.) back and forth, you almost losing, then you almost winning, over and over again.

You were teamed with your new pal, Wade, (whom you had literally met no less than an hour ago,) and have dubbed thyselfs as 'Team Kickass'.

Mark and Bob, (whom you met the same time as Wade,) teamed together as 'Team Muysiplier' and had one point, while Kickass had zero.

 _Table Tug_ , a highly intense game in which the player(s) mash a single button in hopes to pull the other over a white line.

Kind of like TugARope.

"WE CAN'T LET THEM WIN!" Mark squealed at Bob, who replied with a shout mixed with a laugh of 'I KNOW'.

"MY HAND CAN'T BREATHE!" You shouted, holding your wrist as you angrily pressed the button.

"YOUR WRIST CAN'T BREATHE AT ALL!" Bob laughed loudly, which became his downfall as he slowed his button pressing long enough to drag him across the line.

 _"NOOOOO!"_ Mark yelled repeatedly, and eventually the yells disolved into fake sobs as he and Bob switched seats, while you and Wade were doing a minor victory dance as you switched seats.

"HOORAY FOR TEAM KICKASS!" You cheered.

"Alright, Bob has failed me," Mark pouted and sighed at Wade. "Now it's up to me to claim the title of _'Table Tug Champion'_."

You rolled your eyes and Bob huffed, and you looked eagerly towards Wade.

"Alright, Wade. You must not let Mark win," you gave a small peptalk, and Wade laughed a nodded.

The game was started.  
The buttons were pressed so hard they were ready the break.

The rapid click noises went on, Mark and Wade playing on, and Mark had, barely with you noticing he even retrieved them, three points thusfar, and Wade only with one.

"COME ON, WADE!" You now shouted during the next round, Bob laughing and chanting for Mark to win.

"DO IT FOR TEAM KICKASS! WIN!" You were on the edge of your seat, (literally,) and were watching anxiously as Wade won.

"NO!" Mark and Bob both shrieked whilst you and Wade cheered.

"Alright, just three more.." Wade mumbled and pressed rapidly again.

Wade won another point.  
And another.

"WADE, YOU CHEATING SONUVABITCH-" Mark shouted, causing you to snort loudly and stare, Bob chuckling like it was a normal occurrence.

"I NEVER CHEAT!" Wade yelled back, laughing. "-How would you even cheat at th-"

"SHUT UP, WADE!" Mark screeched and once again, another round that seemed as if it were going to drag on.

"COME ON, WADE!" You were howling from behind him.  
Bob was watching intensely and also yelling. "YOU CAN DO IT MARK-"

And then.  
Wade won, earning the team the second win.

**Team Kickass - 2**   
**Team Muysiplier - 1**

_"WE WOOOOON!"_ you and Wade screeched, highfiving excitedly while Mark pouted, repeatedly calling Wade a cheater, and blaming Bob for not winning, but of course all in good fun.

Mark laughed and after a few minutes when things were calmed again, Mark sighed at the camera.

"Well, guys," he chuckled. "Thanks for watching, and I will see you.. in the next video. Buh bye!"

He waved at the camera and then clicked it off.

He laughed at you and Wade, who were still excitedly dancing around, mumbling 'we won, we won,' and highfiving.

Needless to say, you and Wade seemed to have gotten along quite well in the past few hours, as well as Bob (despite being on apposing teams.)

"Well," Bob sighed as you all stood and walked to the living room again. "What shan't we be doing next?"

"Talking?" Wade laughed and flopped on the couch.

You all chatted more, occasional interjections about which game you should play next, but otherwise you just talked about experiences, and you _loved_ the stories Wade had about Mark, and vice versa.

Eventually you sighed at the time and realized you should probably head home.

"Well, I shan't stay unfortunately," you looked at the clock again. It was now nine. "I have to head home."

"Awww," Mark whined jokingly, and Bob chuckled at this.

"Well, (F/n), it was really nice meeting you." Wade grinned and shook your hand, and you rather decided to pull him into a hug. He laughed and complied to this, and then you hugged Bob as well.

"Yeah, you're great," Bob nodded, then nudged Mark's shoulder. "Mark certainly told us alot about you."

You grinned and headed to the door, and Mark followed you to let you out.

"You should come over again sometime, play more games." he smirked as you stood in the doorway.

"I'll have to take you up on that," you nodded and smiled. "I have a Wii and a laptop, and that is the extent of my gaming devices."

"Well, _wii_ would love to come play Mario Kart with you." Mark laughed

"How did you know I had it?" you raised a brow.

"Anyone with a Wii has it." he chuckled at you, and you smirked.

"Touché."

You both grinned, but Mark sighed.

"Thanks for stopping by, (F/n)."

"No problemo. It was really fun," you smiled and started turning.

"Bye," you waved and walked away, hearing Mark shout 'buh bye', and then shutting the door.

You smiled and went back to your home, going to your bedroom and pulling your laptop on your lap, but not before taking your bra off _again_..

You checked Facebook boredly and noticed you had two new friend requests.  
You didn't check them immediately however, first you scrolled down your feed (Marjorie was engaged, Lily was overly posting pictures of her baby, John was drinking and met a bunch of lovely ladies... etc, etc) and eventually grinned at a post from Mark's page, he had started editing the video (with help from Bob and Wade) and uploaded, and was mentioning how 'and we had a really wonderful guest with us! Her name is (F/n) and she's very lovely, I'm sure you'll like her :D' and all.

You laughed and finally checked the friend requests and had two as said before.

Wade Barnes and Bob Muyskens, you laughed again and accepted both.

You momentarily wondered how they found you so quickly, but figured that Mark probably told them your name (Or, linked them your page, since Mark was on your Facebook as well).

Eventually after several other aimless website browsings (including playing several flashgames on Newgrounds) you shut the laptop off and went to bed, at around 12.

-

You woke up the next morning, checking the time (10:21 AM) and rolled out of bed.

You were off today because they had scheduled a few other people for too many days, so they were going to earn overtime while you were going to earn the money for that day even though you weren't working.

Paid for doing nothing.  
A truly great day.

You figured you might text Mark at around 1 seeing if he wanted to play Mario Kart, Bob and Wade too.

Seems however, they beat you to the punch.

You unlocked your phone and walked out to the kitchen and noticed your Facebook Messenger app had several notifications.

'Hey (F/n) i'm adding you to a groupchat is that ok?' -Mark Fischbach, 12:56 AM

'If you don't, oh well because i'm doing it anyway' -Mark Fischbach, 1:00 AM

You then noticed you were added to a group chat, currently entitled 'Team Muysiplier Will Rise'.  
You raised a brow, chuckling and checked it. You scrolled a little bit past the point of when you were added to the chat.

'WEEOOWEEOO we're back at our hotel' -Wade Barnes, 12:54 AM

'Also, (F/n) accepted our friend requests.' -Bob Muyskens, 12:55 AM

'YAY' -Mark Fischbach, 12:55 AM

'We should add her here' -Wade Barnes, 12:56 AM

'The three marketers become four' -Mark Fischbach, 12:56 AM

'Musketeers** autocorrect' -Mark Fischbach, 12:56 AM

'marketers' -Wade Barnes, 12:57 AM

'shush' -Mark Fischbach, 12:57 AM

'MARKETERS' -Wade Barnes, 12:58 AM

_(F/n) (L/n) has been added to this chat_

'HELLLOOOOOOOOOO (F/N)' -Mark Fischbach, 1:00 AM

After that is was general talking, along with occasional '(F/N) WAKE UP PLEASE WE NEED YOU' or Mark commenting about how he didn't fully expect Bob and Wade to like you this much.

Eventually they must've all fallen asleep around 2:30, and you laughed and sent a message.

'Sup bitches?' -(Full Name), 10:28 AM

Clearly, it was going to be a long day of chatting.  
Not that you minded, of course.

-


	6. Maybe This'll Help With the Drought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks, you became extremely close to Mark and Maria.  
> Now you're going to have a picnic, but the weather makes a bit of an interruption.

Over the course of the next few weeks, you had become very close to Mark, as well as Maria, seen as how you saw her at least twice, every single week at the daycare center.

Bob and Wade had left back home a few days ago, and you had become good friends with them as well. You texted them, along with Mark at least a few minutes each day on your _Facebook Messenger_ group chat.  
Today was Thursday, and you were off on Thursdays.  
You drove to Mark's house to visit him and probably play a few games. (Though no inappropriate ones, because as far as you knew, Maria was there.)

You knocked on Mark's door patiently, and you were greeted excitedly by Maria who stood in front of Mark.

"(F/n)!" she shrieked with joy and hugged you eagerly, and you bent down and patted her shoulders, seen as how she had your legs in a death grip.

"Hi, sweetie!" you smiled at her, and she let go and looked up anxiously.

"D'you like my haircut?" she said excitedly, pointing to her hair.  
What used to be long past her shoulders was now chin length, pressing against her fast a small bit with the bangs pushed to the side, and a little purple bow on her head.

"I love it." you replied. It was very cute, actually.

She bounced up and down excitedly, turning back to her father, Mark, grinning wide.

"She likes it, Daddy!!" she screeched and reminded you vaguely of Agnes from 'Despicable Me'.

"Well, it's _obviously_ adorable." Mark nodded and smiled, to which made Maria even happier. She hugged her father's legs tightly and stared up at him.

"Thank you!"

She then let go and ran off, presumably to her room, and Mark looked up at you, laughing.

"Come in," he gestured for you to enter the apartment, to which you accepted.

"She's so precious," you laughed as he shut the door behind you.

"The gem of my eye," he sighed in content and looked at you. "Speaking of eyes, I cannot for the life of me, find my glasses."

You turned to face him and huffed, now realizing he wasn't wearing them.

"I hope you have contacts."

"I do."

You shook your head and laughed, flopping on his couch.

"Don't laugh, I just dunno where they are!" he laughed as well, sitting down by you.

"Yes. You lost them." you sighed and stared at him.

He rolled his eyes and glared playfully, and you laughed and poked his shoulder.  
You sighed at him and you both went silent for a few minutes before you complained.

"I'm so _boooored_."

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Mark asked, looking at you.

"I don't know.." you sighed and rubbed your knees.

"Hey, how about something.. different..?" he asked hesitantly, raising his brows.

"Oh? What?" you questioned, raising a brow.

"Picnic."

"A picnic?.."

"Yeah, um," he scratched the back of his head and paused momentarily. "You, me, and Maria, we could go to the park."

You gave a small smile and looked at the kitchen.

"I'll pack the food, you get the blanket and prepare Maria." you stood up and walked to the kitchen. He grinned and got up, and started to Maria's room and shouted back down the hall, "There's a basket on top of the fridge!"

You reached up and grabbed the basket and opened the fridge. You pulled out three apples, some pudding cups, and lunchmeat. You pulled out an almost empty jar of mayonnaise as well, and closed the fridge and put all the stuff in the basket.  
You grabbed the loaf of bread and heard an excited shriek, probably Maria.

You grabbed a few knives and spoons and put them in the basket as well, and grabbed a bag of plain potato chips and looked around for more things to grab.

You grabbed crackers and peanut butter, then you grabbed a jar of jelly from the fridge and put it all in.  
As soon as you grabbed three bottles of water and a juicebox, Maria came rushing out and attacked your legs.

"PICNIC! YAY!" she screeched as she clung to your legs. You waddled back to the counter while she clung to your legs and you laughed, and patted her head.

Mark came back holding his car keys, and a blanket, and watched you put the last of the stuff in the basket.

"We ready?" he asked, spinning the keys on his finger.

"Yes, we are!" you picked up the basket, and Maria let go of your legs and ran to the door. Mark laughed and opened it and she went flying out, stopping at the end of the hall.

"Hurry up!" she bounced around at the end of the hall, excited.

You laughed and looked at Mark, walking over to her while he fumbled to lock the door.

"Yeah, Mark," you laughed and now stood by Maria. "Hurry up!"

Mark gave you the sideeye as he finally locked the door and did a small dash to the end of the hall. The three of you now walked down all the stairs to exit the complex and walked to Mark's car.

After Maria was situated into her carseat, and you were sitting in the front with the basket in your lap, Mark entered the car.

"We have everything?" Mark asked, looking at you and then looking to Maria.

"Mhm," Maria nodded and you smiled at this.

"No one has to go pee?" you asked, and Maria and Mark both shook their heads.

"Aaaalright, let's go, then!" Mark said as he turned the key in the ignition and then backed out of the space.

-

Mark drove to a park, that had a small playground with a swingset, seesaw, and a small slide in a square of what appeared to be mulch.

You helped Maria out of the car while Mark put down the blanket, a few feet from the playground.  
You closed the doors and brought the basket to the blanket and flopped down by Maria, whom insisted you sit by her.

Mark laughed at this and opened the basket, pulling out the bread.

"Do you want a PB n' J?" Mark asked her, to which she nodded vigorously.

You made yourself a plain sandwich with only lunchmeat, no dressings, and ate a few chips every now and then from the bag.

After Mark handed Maria her sandwich ("Thank you, Daddy!") Mark made his own, bologna sandwich.

"It's so sunny!" Maria shouted and held her arm over her eyes while she ate.

"I will protect you!" Mark laughed and moved so his back was against the sun, and he faced Maria, giving her fatherly-shade.

"Thank you!" she said with a mouthful of food.

"Mm, it isn't polite to talk with your mouthful." Mark said, with a mouthful as well. You tilted your head and laughed at this.

"Like father, like daughter," you chuckled and grabbed the juicebox and pushed the straw in and gave it to Maria.

After you ate your sandwiches and sat for a moment, Maria bolted up excitedly.

"Let's play tag!"

You laughed and looked to Mark and shrugged, who smiled and nodded.  
"Sounds fun! Who's it first?"

"Meeeee?" Maria asked, bending backwards and looking at her father's face, upside down.

"Alright, but give us a second," Mark said as you both stood up.

"1.." she counted and watched the two of you brush the sandwich crumbs off yourself.

"2-3!" she shrieked and touched you, then ran away to the slide.

"Hey!" you laughed and darted after her, but not before poking Mark and screaming, 'you're it'.

Mark laughed and ran after the both of you, and Maria was at the top of the slide whilst Mark started climbing up the back, she shrieked and slid down, only to be grabbed from behind by Mark.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" Mark shouted and tickled her sides, and she giggled.  
Mark let go and didn't have a chance to run away before Maria poked his leg.

"Tag, Daddy!" she giggled and ran away again. "YOU NEVER SAID NO TAG BACKS!"

You laughed as you stood at the swing, and Mark gave a joking glare to Maria before spotting you.

You widened your eyes in realization before bolting off down the hill.

"I'm gonna get you, (F/n)!" Mark laughed loudly, chasing after you.

"Not if I can help it-!" you yelled back, and now shrieked as Mark rammed into you. You both rolled down the hill and stopped close to the base, you were now on top of Mark.

Grass and leaves and twigs had now found their way into both your hairstyles, and you laughed and rolled off of Mark.

"Ow.." you laughed and squirmed on the grass.

"(F/n)?" Mark said, sitting up. You looked at the hill and saw Maria rushing down, giggling.

"Yeah?" you said, half in, watching Maria.

"You're it."

You looked at Mark then back at Maria, then looked at Mark again when you realized what he said. He stood up and bolted back up the hill, grabbing Maria and picking her up, twirling her around.

You huffed at Mark then smiled and stood up. You walked to them and heard Maria shriek, "She's it, Daddy run!"

Mark laughed and started walking up the hill, and you walked behind Mark and poked Maria's nose. "You're it."

Mark nearly dropped Maria after she let out a blood-curdling wail, and you laughed as she shouted over and over, "NOOOO I'M IT, NOOOOOOOO."

Mark turned as he reached the top of the hill and mouthed 'drama queen', and pointed at Maria. You snickered and nodded, both walking back to the blanket. As you walked back an elderly lady was walking down the path with a Golden Retriever, and it barked.

Maria wiggled and screeched, hearing the dog. Mark put her down and she ran to the woman walking it, and you and Mark ran after her.

"Maria-!" he panted slightly, staring at her while she petted the dog. "You have to ask before you pet someone's dog."

"But Daddy, I did!" she looked at Mark for a moment, rubbing the dogs sides.

"She did, it's fine," the old woman nodded. "Ol' Howie loves people, especially children."

"Howie, oh, a cute name." you grinned and approached the dog. "May I-?"

"Of course." she nodded at you. You pet the excited dog and you and Maria both seemed very amazed by how soft his fur was.

Mark chatted a small bit with the woman about dogs, and after a bit you and Maria stopped petting the dog as the woman started walking away. You took Maria back to the blanket so she could have some water.

"You have a very beautiful family," the woman said before beginning to walk away.

_"Family?"_ Mark realized and muttered.

"She thought we were a _family_." he talked to himself, and turned around and jumped slightly as he saw you right behind him, pushing a water bottle at his chest.

"I think maybe we should pack up and go home, the clouds are getting a little too dark for comfort." you looked at him.

Mark turned and saw the deep dark clouds, the sky was appearing grey and it appeared that Maria was staring aimlessly at the sky.

"It hasn't rained in months, surely it won't now."

You both shortly after felt short drizzles on your arms.

"Or maybe it will.." he rubbed his head and walked back with you to the picnic site and helped pack everything up. Mark buckled Maria in, and she got you held the basket in the car.  
Mark got in and started the drive home, and the clouds got darker.

It drizzled a tad more, and the drizzling escalated to heavier and heavier drizzles until it was flat out raining.

Pouring, really.

On the way home you stared out the window, confused as to why it was raining.

Oh well..maybe this will help with the drought problem?  
-


	7. **Notice**

~~UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE THE CONTINUATIONS OF THIS FIC ARE POSTPONED~~


End file.
